Evaporative drying apparatus is known in the art, and can include basic drying basins or pans which are open to the atmosphere. In such equipment, reliance is placed on the sun or wind to evaporate a liquid-containing mixture placed in the drying basin or pan. On cloudy or cold days the evaporative process can be slowed or halted. In some situations it is undesirable to have an open evaporative drying system, for example because of seasonal rainfall which can actually increase the volume of water to be evaporated, or because of the possibility that birds or other creatures may attempt to land in or drink the water (which may contain toxic substances). In such instances, an enclosed evaporative drying apparatus is considered superior.
Enclosed apparatus for evaporative drying generally includes a fixed structure of some kind, such as a chamber through which an evaporative gas such as air is caused to flow and be subsequently expelled, or a ventilated greenhouse which is heated or retains heat to cause liquid evaporation followed by expulsion of the moisture-containing gases. Known evaporation chambers can be made of rigid materials or maintained in shape by an interior structure such as a frame having ribs,. Purloins or the like. The chambers can be complex to construct and expensive to purchase. Once this apparatus is assembled, it is not a simple matter to move it to another location.